


I Don't Need Games

by Tazbb12



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tazbb12/pseuds/Tazbb12
Summary: Petra made a romantic gesture that got JR's attention.  So what happened the rest of the night?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My take on what could happen if the cameras kept rolling. This is my first post here be gentle :) I just love Petra and this new dynamic with JR is amazing and cant wait to explore it more.

PETRA POV  
“So listen, vulnerable Petra is waaay hotter than Ice Queen Peta,” JR explained approaching me almost like she was stalking out her prey. “I don’t need games.”  
“Understood,” I could barely whisper out so lost in her eyes.

I had never been in an honest relationship before…I don’t even know what one looks like but I want this one.

“I really, really like you…a lot,” I confess letting my guard completely down for the first time. 

I lean into her hand as she brushes a stand of hair behind my ear. One glance, a simple touch from her and my body is on fire. 

“Yeah, got that.”

When her lips touch mine it’s like the world has stopped spinning and simultaneously my body erupts in total euphoria. There are no words to describe how amazing it feels to be wrapped up in her arms, to feel this wanted. I feel JR pulled back from the kiss just slightly and my eyes flutter open to see a somewhat confused face. A momentary rush of panic filled my body, was she having second thoughts?

“You taste funny.”

Huh? OMG!

“I might have been eating pickles in bed,” I admit totally embarrassed. “I’m going to go brush my teeth.”  
“Wait,” she said before I can even get two steps away pulling me back into a heated kiss.

She didn’t care that I was eating pickles or what I tasted like. She deepened our kiss and wrapped me up into her arms. I felt…wanted and it was the most amazing thing I ever felt. We spent a few moments making out in the living room like teenagers before realizing we needed to move things to the bedroom.

I have slept with my fair share of men but I can honestly say no one, I mean no one compares to how JR makes me feel. It isn’t just about getting off, but about really seeing the other person and wanting to make the other feel good….and it was soooooo good.

“What,” I ask looking up seeing JR chuckling?  
“You were really serious about eating pickles in bed huh,” she smirked looking over to my bedside table where the open pickle jar remained.  
“Ugh,” I groan burying my blushing cheeks into her chest which causes her to chuckle more.  
“It’s cute,” she said kissing my temple.

She didn’t make fun of me! While I am embarrassed because I was always taught to be prim and proper, she didn’t care and thought it was cute.

“It’s a Czech thing…comfort food I guess.”  
“I don’t think you will need those anymore,” she leaned down to capture my lips once more.

I let out a content sigh as we settle back into bed still wrapped up in each other.

“So, tell me something about yourself,” she said breaking the silence.  
“Tell you what? You already know more about me than 95% of the people in my life. I am sure you did a deep dive when you became my lawyer.”  
“Well, yes but that only tells me the surface info…tell me something I don’t know.”

I thought about it for a minute not sure what to tell her. My life for as long as I could remember had just been so complicated…and I don’t always come off as the best version of myself. My body stiffened slightly thinking about the person I used to be, the person who thought that her value was based on material things and money.

“Hey, it doesn’t need to be anything serious,” she adds clearly feeling the tension coursing through my body. “What’s your favorite color?”

I look up at her with an ‘are you serious’ look on my face as I point to the walls.

“Right…pink duh.”  
“Did you just say duh?”  
“I did,” she laughed.  
“My super smart lawyer can’t think of anything other than duh huh.”  
“Sex brain…it’s a thing. Ok besides pink being your favorite color what else do ya got?”

I take a deep breath and know what I am about to tell her.

“I broke up with Rafael.”

She looked at me with a cross between amusement and confusion. 

“Well, I mean I know we have only been together about 3 hours now but I would have hoped you did,” she sassed playfully.  
“…I meant last time. Obviously Raf and I have a complicated history…way too complicated for the first night pillow talk…”  
“Second night,” she winked hinting back to our semi one-night stand.  
“Second night,” I blush but continue on, “I am sure we will get into all our history eventually but we were married and divorced and then dated a couple times…or tried to anyway.”  
“That certainly sounds complicated, but you also own a hotel together and have kids so how easy can it be really?”  
“You don’t know the half of it…but the last time was about 6 months or so ago.”  
“Ohh,” she said clearly a little surprised it had been so recently.  
“Yeah, everything around here was just in turmoil…EVERYTHING. The hotel was going through an unplanned ownership change, Raf found out he was adopted, his sister was still in touch with Sin Rostra…even longer story, my mother and sister showed up…it was just insane. I think we both wanted to find some solace and normalcy so we resorted back to a relationship we knew.”  
“Makes sense,” JR agreed.  
“We had been through so much and we have kids together. I guess in a fairytale it would have been good being with the man I have kids with.”  
“What happened?”  
“I don’t know exactly. It like all of a sudden a light went off and I realized if I went back to an old relationship it would be like going back to who I used to be…and I am NOT that person anymore,” I declared firmly.  
“Who was that person?”  
“No one good that’s for certain. You know about my mother she is awful…she taught me my value was in how much money I had…god your going to think I am a terrible person,” I mumble regretting telling her any of this.  
“Hey, we all have a past and it makes us into the person we are today…and I really like that person,” she said slowly kissing my lips.  
“I used guys to move up in life. I dated men that were wealthy and always left with a nice departing check. That is how Raf and I originally got together I saw dollar signs, but I actually did love him or what I thought was love…eventually. I was conniving and I lied and…I just don’t like that person very much. Raf and I were trying to get back together but I knew he would always see that person inside me and I didn’t want that…I needed a clean break. So maybe for the first time in our relationship I was truly honest with him and I told him we needed to end things. We have the girls and we needed to be in a good place so we could focus on them.”  
“If there is ever a chance of a family staying together I am all for that, but I am glad you made a clean break,” she said kissing me again this time with a little more passion.

God I could get lost in her lips, in her touch. It was so sensual yet so exhilarating. 

“I’m glad I got that clean break too. I never thought I would be here…growing up I was always pushed from one attractive man to another…never given the chance to explore who I really was. I guess I am super late to the party huh.”  
“Nah, I think your right on time,” she said pulling me impossibly closer.  
“Just so you know I am really happy where I am and I wouldn’t want to be anywhere else or with anyone else,” I said making that very clear for the second time that night.  
“Yeah, got that,” she repeated her earlier line and followed it up with a kiss.

Ok, enough about me I needed more details about her.

“You know waay more about me than I know about you. Tell me something,” I counter her earlier question.  
“I’m a lawyer,” she winked.  
“You’re impossible,” I laugh playfully tickling her side causing her to squirm. “Tell me something I don’t already know.”  
“I’m gay.”  
“HA yeah I got that one loud and clear…multiple times,” I said kissing the closets available piece of skin which just happened to be her neck. “You gotta do better than that.”  
“I came out to my mom at 14.”  
“WHAT? Seriously? You knew at 14.”  
“Yeah well when all your friends are crushing on Zach Morris but you can’t stop thinking about Kelly Kapowski you figure it out pretty quickly.”  
“Oh no you were a Saved By the Bell junkie,” I laugh poking fun.  
“Yup full-fledged member of the Kelly Kapowski fan club here.”  
“What was it? The cheerleader outfit?”  
“Why thinking of playing dress up?”  
“Maybe,” I shot back with a smile.  
“It’s funny I think she is the first and last brunette I crushed on.”  
“You certainly seem to have a type.”  
“Yeah, you.”

I can’t help but blush. 

“So, how did it go,” I wonder not ever having a normal relationship with my mother?  
“How did what go?”  
“You coming out to your mom? Was she mad?”  
“I was pretty lucky I guess…compared to a lot of people. I remember my mom just wrapping her arms around me and kissing the top of my head. She didn’t say anything but, in that moment, I just felt loved.”  
“That is so great. I’m glad she loved her daughter like a mother should.”  
“I couldn’t have asked her a better mom.”

I didn’t want to press on and remind her of the struggles her mom was currently going through. We had enough heavy topics for the night.

“Umm I know…I mean…,” I suddenly get she and very embarrassed.  
“Whatever it is you can tell me,” JR said seeing me struggle.  
“It’s just usually guys need a while to recover and maybe can only go once a night…is it the same…I mean do you need time…”  
“Are you trying to ask me to go again,” she asked trying to hold back a laugh.  
“Yeah, I guess I am,” I mumble.

She attacked my flips and flipped me on my back. I feel her body pressing into mine as her hands run up my torso.

“Just so you know,” she said pulling back from the kiss just slightly her hair framing our faces, “I am always ready for you.”


	2. JR POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Petra made a romantic gesture but how did JR see things?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't planning on this but there were a couple requests so I thought I would give the first chapter a second try this time from JR POV. A couple parts are crossover but I tried to make this chapter stand alone. Hope you enjoy!

“Oh my god this is so not me, all of it. I don’t obsess about what I’m wearing or over analyze text messages or stalk anyone. I get stalked, I’ve been stalked multiple times…I have been kidnapped twice.”

I can’t help but smile as Petra is seemingly coming undone in front of me. I thought my life was crazy but the more I found out about her the more I realized my life was mundane compared to her. Who the hell gets stalked and kidnapped multiple times? 

“I’m sorry are you bragging about being kidnapped,” I chuckle at such an odd thing to brag about?  
“I don’t know what I’m doing…I have no idea what the hell is going on with me except that I like you ok…and its not just about the sex clearly. And I should go…enjoy the rest of your date…sorry about this part of it.”

It is not often I am left speechless but that is in fact the state I am left in as I watch Petra get back in her car and drive off. She didn’t even give me a chance to respond…not that I have any idea what I would have said had she stayed. I can’t say I have ever been in this position before…having someone declare their feelings in such a grand way. 

“Oh shit…my date.”

I head back over to the restaurant, not exactly the best start to a date.

“Hey sorry about that,” I said sliding back into my chair.  
“No problem…crazy ex-girlfriend,” she asked with an amused smile?  
“No, that was actually a client…she has an extremely difficult and complex case.”  
“Hopefully she isn’t adding hit and run to her charges.”  
“Ha, no monster truck -1 car - 0…her car took all the damage. Enough about her, how are you doing?”  
“I’m good…”

My date continued to talk, but I was only half present at best. She was cute and probably fun, certainly someone I could physically enjoy but after what just happened I wasn’t really feeling this date anymore. My mind kept replaying the earlier events and I was left with more questions than answers. I had never seen Petra like that before, self-doubting and exposed. The more I tried to focus on the blonde in front of me, the more a different blonde stole my attention.

“Did you want to order something?”

Huh? Oh, right the date. Before I could answer my phone beeped, thank god.

“I’m sorry I actually have to go,” I said seeing the message was actually just a confirmation email, “but maybe we can meet up again soon?”  
“Yeah, cool,” she said clearly unphased by the abrupt ending.

Cool? Really? I am starting to think I need to revaluate who I date, even if it just for a quick fling. I might not have wanted a long-term relationship with this girl, but I wanted her to at least care. I pay for our round of drinks before getting in my car and heading out. The car ride does nothing to settle my mind and by the time I make it home I immediately make myself a drink. 

“Hello old friend,” I smiled taking a sip on the amber liquid settling on the couch.

There was nothing like a good scotch after a crazy day, and they don’t get much crazier than today. I thought I was just going to have a casual date meet up for drinks and see what happens. I never thought Petra would confess her feelings for me in such dramatic fashion…although I don’t think Petra was planning THAT either. I wasn’t naïve, I knew Petra liked me but I thought it was more a curiosity than actual feelings.

I had never seen her come so undone than when she was outside the restaurant, I mean she was under investigation for murder and that didn’t shake her one bit…but going through an identity crisis can do that to a person. I guess I can’t really blame her when I took a moment to think about it. I was always attracted to women, I never thought otherwise. If I woke up tomorrow and was suddenly attracted to men…well let’s just say Petra’s minor breakdown would look tame in comparison. 

Petra was a very measured and controlled woman and this was something she had no control over. Just the loss of control would be enough to send Petra spiraling let alone having her views on sexual desires flipped upside down. Try and she might she cannot help who she is attracted too, god knows I have tried. 

“Ha what a fucking realization,” I laugh to myself. 

It took all of my first drink to settle myself down and clear my head. It wasn’t until I few sips into my second drink I really started to think about what had happened today. In the process of coming undone, Petra had shown a vulnerability I have never seen from her before. Her whole outlook on her sexual nature had changed and it was in part because of me. I don’t know if it was just me she liked or I had opened the door for her to explore all woman, but it was humbling.

Petra was an amazing person. I didn’t know a ton about her background but I knew enough to know her life was filled with hardships and complications that would cripple most people. She never really had a family that she could trust and rely on yet she was able to provided that for her daughters. In addition to mommy duties she ran a multi-million-dollar hotel almost seamlessly. 

If I am being honest with myself, Petra is someone I would date. My earlier hesitation stemmed from the fact she was just discovering this side of herself…and I was her lawyer. I knew from the moment I kissed her in the garage something had changed, but I never thought it would lead here. I had been in this position before and it never ended well, but this felt different. Her declaration of feelings beyond sex I knew was a big deal for her. She laid all her cards on the table and now it was my turn.

I stand up ready to head over there and realize I need to take a minute, the alcohol hitting me a little.

“Ok food, shower and then I will go over there,” I tell myself.

I really wanted to see Petra, but I had to be smart about this.

“This is why day drinking is a bad idea,” I laugh as I head to the kitchen.

It is dark by the time I leave the house to head to the Marbella. I’m excited not only to see Petra but to see where this could go. She certainly is not a fling, but as I am well aware her life is complicated. She has kids and a baby daddy to deal with plus this whole murder charge hanging over her but I think it is still worth a try. I take a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

“What are you doing here,” she asked clearly not expecting to see me?  
“I was impressed back at the restaurant…now that is what I call a romantic gesture,” I smile as I walk further into the living room.  
“What about your date?”

You mean the date you totally blew up by confessing your feelings for me…yeah didn’t go well, I thought to myself.

“She wouldn’t have driven into a car wash for me let alone a car,” I smirk.

I could tell Petra was confused and trying to processing what was going on. Poor kid had a hell of a day that’s for sure. Hopefully I could put all her fears to rest.

“So listen, vulnerable Petra is waaay hotter than Ice Queen Petra. I don’t need games,” I tell her honestly.  
“Understood.”

I think she was finally getting why I was here and where this conversation was headed.

“I really, really like you…a lot.”

Even though she had confessed that earlier in the day, it still felt good to hear it again. There was something so honest in those gorgeous big blue eyes. She might have been a shark in the business world, but in this room right now there was an endearing innocence about her.

“Yeah,” I say brushing a stay hair behind her ear, “got that.”

My thumb brushes across her cheek as I pull her towards me leaning down to kiss her. She might be new to kissing women, but damn if she isn’t effortlessly talented at it. Something was…different…

“You taste funny,” I admit pulling back unable to place what it was.

Panic crosses her face instantly knowing what the issue was.

“I might have been eating pickles in bed, I’m going to go brush my teeth,” she turns to go.  
“Wait,” I said pulling her back in not caring.

I start slow, letting her realize this is happening, however, Petra’s lips are intoxicating and I quickly want more. I pull her closer to me and wrap my arms around her deepening the kiss. This was no longer a kiss to put on a front for a blackmailer or the start of a one-night stand…this was the start of something more.

“Are you staying,” she asked in a whisper breaking the kiss just enough that I can still feel her on me?  
“It wouldn’t be much of a romantic gesture if I just left,” I smile into another kiss.  
“Lets go to bed,” she said tugging on my hands.

Of course, going to bed didn’t mean actually sleeping but I was more than ok with that. The earlier hesitation Petra had during our first time together was gone and she was confident in every touch, every kiss. We had a lot of exploring to do, but now we would have the time.

I’m still tying to catch my breath laying on my back with Petra snuggled into my side. I feel her fingers softly brushing up and down my side, if she continues that much longer I am going to jump her again.

“What,” I hear her asked?

I didn’t realize I was chuckling.

“You were really serious about eating pickles in bed huh,” I smirked looking over to her bedside table where the open pickle jar remained.   
“Ugh,” she groans burying her face into my chest which causes me to chuckle more.  
“It’s cute,” I said kissing my temple.

I am not usually one for pillow talk, but as we are laying here in bed I can’t help but want to know more about this beautiful creature. I ask her to tell me something about herself and I can feel her walls going up. I knew she wasn’t used to opening up to anyone but I want her to feel comfortable with me and start to realize she I was on her side.

I was surprised to learn some of the back story with Rafael, albeit a tiny part of it. I knew one day I would get the whole story, probably in pieces, but much like Petra’s life it was complicated. She broke up with Rafael only 6 months ago, but it seemed like that was the start of this transformation she was going through. She is the one that made the choice that is was time to leave the past in the past and move forward. It might have been the first honest choice she made for herself.

“If there is ever a chance of a family staying together I am all for that, but I am glad you made a clean break,” I said kissing her again this time with a little more passion.

She had told me something so personal about herself I felt the need to return the favor. Since Petra was going through her own coming out story, I told her about mine. I had a wonderful supportive family and I wanted Petra to see that everything could be ok in the end.

“Umm I know…I mean…,” Petra stumbles over her words suddenly getting very embarrassed.  
“Whatever it is you can tell me,” I encourage.  
“It’s just usually guys need a while to recover and maybe can only go once a night…is it the same…I mean do you need time…”  
“Are you trying to ask me to go again,” I asked trying to hold back a laugh.  
“Yeah, I guess I am,” she mumbles.

I attack her lips and flip her on her back. I feel her body pressing into mine as her hands run up my torso.

“Just so you know,” I said pulling back from the kiss just slightly my hair framing her face, “I am always ready for you.”


End file.
